A mi manera
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: Nagisa y Rei deciden pasar la tarde juntos en casa, luego de percatarse cada uno por su cuenta de que no hay claridad respecto a qué tipo de relación llevaban. Nagisa propone una tarde de películas y golosinas, pero Rei sabe lo que eso significa. Intentando evadirlo no ganaría nada, por lo que memorizar unos cuántos párrafos de teoría le vendrían bien para tomar la iniciativa.


Rei estaba nervioso, más de lo que pensó hace unas horas cuando Nagisa le propuso ir a su casa, comer algo y ver una película; porque en realidad, todos sabemos lo que eso significa, especialmente Rei, si hablamos de teorías y supersticiones respecto a esa clase de clichés. Rei todo lo sabía, porque todo lo había leído, pero a la hora de hacerlo no sabría si podría ponerlo en práctica. Como era de esperarse, Nagisa estaba tan calmado y distraído como siempre.

Rei y Nagisa caminaban hasta sus casas, aún no habían decidido a cuál de las dos irían, porque estaban tan cerca que la decisión era casi irrelevante .

-¿Hay alguien en tu casa, Rei?- preguntó Nagisa con una expresión risueña en la cara.

-N..no- balbuceó Rei- me temo que no hay nadie.

-Entonces iremos a la tuya, ya sabes que mis hermanas a veces son un poco molestas- sonrió Nagisa en respuesta, doblando hacia la calle que daba a la casa de Rei, a tan solo dos más de la suya.

Para Rei, eso fue una señal más que clara de lo que pasaría después, eso sí; no estaba seguro de si en realidad estaban o no saliendo… Pero… se pasaban el día juntos, almorzaban juntos, estudiaban juntos e iban de compras juntos… se tenían una confianza enorme -con una ligera tendencia de parte de Nagisa- y lo más importante, sabía que se gustaban mutuamente. Nagisa no se molestaba en disimularlo, y Rei se había pillado a sí mismo algunas veces pensado en lo lindo que se veía Nagisa todo el tiempo, especialmente cuando sonreía.

Entonces, el comer algo, ver una película y pasarse la tarde solos terminaría en algo que Rei había estado estudiando hace ya unos días.

Entraron a su casa e inmediatamente Nagisa se fue a la habitación de Rei, con suerte quitándose los zapatos. Rei se sintió frustrado, apenas puso un pie en la entrada Nagisa corrió y dejó las cosas de ambos en el suelo, abalanzándose en la cama y desordenando todo.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?-preguntó Nagisa, que a pesar de ya haber comido en la escuela, como siempre, había de estar hambriento.

-No lo sé, quizás podría preparar algo- sugirió Rei- mientras tú escoges una película y ordenas un poco, ¿te parece?

-¿No quieres que te haga compañía?- se lamentó Nagisa.

-¡No es eso!- exclamó Rei asustado de arruinarlo todo. -Es nada más para ahorrar un poco de tiempo.

Nagisa asintió y se dispuso a recoger todo lo que él mismo había tirado. De ser por él, se habría ido directo a la cama con Rei, pero simplemente a besarse y hacerse cariñitos un rato. A veces le incomodaba el hecho de que Rei fuese tan frío, pensaba que no le gustaba lo suficiente y se deprimía un poco al respecto, pero a Nagisa no le gustaba estar deprimido, por lo que seguía optimista frente al tema esperando a que de pronto Rei quisiera besarlo y hacer todo lo que cualquier pareja hace. -Quizás no está enterado de que estamos saliendo- se dijo Nagisa a si mismo mientras terminaba de recoger las chaquetas del club y los bolsos del suelo.

De pronto a Nagisa se le ocurrió una brillante idea; una vez puesta la película, se subió a la cama sentándose en sus propios talones, abriéndose la camisa del uniforme y despeinándose un poco. Quizás así Rei comenzara a sentir deseos de acercársele y se dejara llevar sin más.

Mientras tanto Rei, preparaba bocadillos varios, entre ellos, panecillos de melocotón y té de cebada. No tardó demasiado, y en lo que llegó a la habitación vio algo que le incomodó de una manera inusual. Nagisa sentado provocativamente en su cama, con la ropa a medio quitar y despeinado.

-N…Nagisa- tartamudeó Rei sosteniendo la bandeja con los bocadillos débilmente. Corrió la vista hacia un lado, apretando los extremos de sus lentes con una mano avergonzado.

-¿Sí?-respondió él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo sentado de esa manera?-preguntó aún en la misma posición.

-Nada, estaba esperando a que llegaras para ver la película. Sólo eso.-respondió él con un tono sospechoso y muy poco disimulado, claramente a propósito. -Ya he ordenado lo que me pediste.

Rei asintió, se sentó un tanto alejado de él dejando la bandeja en su mesa de noche. Nagisa se acercó aún más mirando a Rei de reojo, abriéndose la camisa un poco más, aflojando otro botón.

-Cariño…- musitó Nagisa aproximándose a Rei tan cerca que Rei quedó entre el respaldo de su cama y él. -Ya te has enterado de que tú y yo estamos saliendo, ¿verdad?-preguntó.

-Pues claro-dijo Rei riendo nervioso, en su típico tono engreído de sabelotodo. -Claro que lo sé.

-Vale…-dijo Nagisa, acercándose aún más, ahora a su cara. -¿Y por qué no me has besado? ¿Es que no te gusto?

-¡No digas semejantes cosas!-exclamó Rei cubriéndose la cara una vez más.

-Venga, no voy a pedirte una explicación. Pensé quizás que tendría que tomar la iniciativa por mi cuenta.

-No, espera… -dijo Rei.

Era entonces un ahora o nunca, Nagisa ya había tocado el tema y no podía dejarlo pasar. Si no se armaba de valor ahora, no lo haría nunca y dejaría pasar una oportunidad demasiado utópica como lo era esta.

-Lo haré, es que… la oportunidad no se había dado, eso es todo, Nagi chan- dijo Rei, sonriendo y incómodamente en este último apodo que nunca había pronunciado antes.

Nagisa sonrió con los ojos llorosos de pavor, Rei se sonrojó y se acercó a él aún más, se aproximó tanto que podían sentir la respiración uno del otro. Nagisa cerró los ojos calmadamente y esperó. Pero Rei dudaba, estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo empezar. Era como si todo su conocimiento se hubiese desvanecido o bloqueado de su cabeza.

Rei se aproximó a sus labios y los humedeció abriendo un poco su boca. Nagisa enseguida le respondió con un beso tierno y pequeño, que le dio la confianza para no detenerse. Fue un beso que a pesar de pudoroso, fue romántico, apasionado, lento, húmedo, y dulce.

Al separarse uno del otro, se vieron ambos tan sonrojados que llegaba a parecer irreal. Ver a Nagisa así, le hacía avergonzarse aún más y parecía que fuesen a estallar del calor que ambos iban generando. Con los rostros aún unidos uno al otro, Nagisa miró a Rei intensamente con una sonrisa y tomó sus manos.

-Me ha encantado- suspiró- Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo… muchas veces.- dijo ahora Nagisa abalanzándosele encima, quedando ambos tumbados en la cama.

Nagisa lo besaba con euforia, apasionadamente y sin control alguno, montado bajo su estómago, sentado justo en su tibia pelvis. En cambio Rei, apenas atinó a posar ligeramente sus manos sobre la espalda de Nagisa, acariciándolo despacio sin saber qué más hacer. Se sentía cada vez más nervioso e incómodo, le excitaba el hecho de que Nagisa estuviese en esa posición besándolo de esa forma, pero no quería admitirlo. Se limitaba a permanecer quieto y dejarse besar, pero en el fondo sabía que debía hacer algo para que Nagisa no hiciera todo el trabajo. Entre todo lo nervioso y excitado que estaba, comenzó torpemente a acariciarle el cabello a Nagisa, mientras él se aferraba de su camisa con deseo, percatándose todo el tiempo de en qué lugar estaba sentado.

Nagisa llevaba por completo el control de la situación, lo cual no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos, pero estaba haciendo lo imposible por controlarse y no pasar a mayores, pero el que Rei no se hubiese negado en primer lugar a su insinuación se lo hacía muy difícil. Nagisa metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Rei y lo tocó despacio. Rei desesperó, no pensó nunca que Nagisa comenzaría tan rápido y de una forma tan osada. Sí, osada, fue la palabra que él pensó. Decidido de lo que hacían entonces, procuro delimitar los roles antes de empezar y movió sus manos lentamente hasta llegar bajo la espalda de Nagisa, deteniéndose en su pequeño trasero. Lo acarició suavemente seguido de apretarlo por encima de la ropa, Nagisa dio un pequeño gemido sin despegar su boca de los labios de Rei.

-Rei chan- se quejó él, apegándose aún más a su cuerpo.

Aquel quejido le dio la seguridad necesaria a Rei, y pudo así tocarlo con más confianza. Pero le llevó un rato atreverse a meter sus manos bajo la ropa. Una vez que lo hizo, abrió los ojos y vio a Nagisa con los ojos sumamente apretados, sonrojado a más no poder, con la respiración agitada y aferrándose fuerte de su ropa. Rei lo acarició con los dedos ligeros.

-Rei chan- sollozó Nagisa entre besos- Tengo… tengo mucho calor. Quiero que me toques- rogó él.

Rei no podía creer lo que Nagisa estaba diciéndole aunque sí, en el fondo lo esperaba de él. Ahora, debía de poner en práctica todo lo que había leído las noches anteriores a esta. ¿Debía decir algo? ¿Responderle? Un cliché no habría estado nada de mal… pensaba él para sí.

-Vamos a estar solos aquí toda la noche, ¿quisieras llamar a casa para decirles que no vas a regresar hoy? -dijo Rei, sonando muy prometedor y ahora dejando a Nagisa recostado de espalda en la cama.

-No, ya les he dicho que me lo pasaría contigo esta tarde, así que han de suponer que estoy aquí.

-Muy bien, asintió Rei, desabotonando la camisa de su pequeño y comenzando a besarle el cuello.

Nagisa yacía inmóvil en la cama, dejándose besar y tocar por Rei, y es que ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. No pensaba que su plan saliera tan bien o que Rei supiera cómo hacerlo. ¿A qué podría deberse? ¿Habría pensando él en un momento así alguna vez?

Ya desabotonada su camisa, Nagisa se la quitó y envolvió a Rei con sus piernas. Ahora que Rei llevaba el control no habría que preocuparse de qué hacer, sólo debía preocuparse de encenderlo más y que dentro de toda esa aura de vergüenza, siguiera tal y como lo estaba haciendo.

-Rei chan- gimió Nagisa a propósito, únicamente para ver su reacción. En respuesta, Rei se sonrojó al escucharlo y su ritmo aceleró. Nagisa, en plan malévolo, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de Rei.

-Q… Qué está haciendo- se preguntó Rei sonrojándose el triple y poniéndose mucho más nervioso que antes. No quería que Nagisa se diera cuenta de lo mojado y excitado que estaba, en el fondo le avergonzaba a pesar de estar haciendo lo que hacían sin pudor alguno. Aún así, no hizo nada más que dejarlo y Nagisa llevó las manos por dentro de la ropa interior. Lo tocó despacio, y efectivamente se percató de lo que Rei no quería que se percatara. Esto le hizo tener más ganas aún, y dejaba en evidencia la inocencia de Rei respecto al tema. Nagisa sin preguntar bajó un poco el pantalón de Rei y tomó su miembro con una de sus manos, moviéndolo despacio, procurando excitarlo más aún. Entonces Nagisa ahora estaba recostado y con una mano, masturbaba a su amante por encima de su abdomen desnudo, viendo fijamente su cara de placer y desesperación.

-Na.. Nagisa… -se quejó Rei, apoyándose ahora con las manos y rodillas sobre él, mientras Nagisa aceleraba con entusiasmo. -¡No hagas eso! Yo…

-Yo creo que debería consentirte un rato-sonrió Nagisa sin detenerse. -Dime, ¿te agrada?

Rei corrió su cara desviándola de la mirada de Nagisa avergonzado - no logro entender cómo puedes decir esa clase de cosas así como así…

-Es que eres tú, no me da vergüenza si se trata de ti- dijo Nagisa- vamos, Rei, siéntate- agregó ahora con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

-¿Sentarme?- se preguntó Rei, mientras obedeciendo a su pequeño se sentaba en la cama y se quitaba los anteojos sin entender demasiado.

Nagisa se paró de la cama, seguido de arrodillarse ante Rei y hacerle saber lo que venía. Le quitó ahora por completo los pantalones y le separó las piernas una de la otra, Rei se cubrió la cara chillando nervioso, en lo que Nagisa se llevaba su pene a la boca y lo besaba juguetonamente. Rei sintió la peor de las desesperaciones existentes; un calor abrumador que le recorría cosquilleando de pies a cabeza, y le hacía sentir medio borracho, algo desorientado ya la vez sintiendo un placer enorme.

-¡Esto no era parte de ningún libro! -susurró exclamándose a si mismo, sin saber por qué Nagisa lo hacía. No podía creer en realidad que lo estuviese haciendo, ya que en ninguno de los libro que leyó especificaba que el uke lo tenía permitido.

-¿Te gusta así?-preguntó Nagisa, sin quitárselo de la boca, sonando ridículamente como si d verdad comiera algo.

-¡N..Nagisa! ¡No hagas eso!-exclamó Rei llevando la cabeza hacia atrás al verlo hablar así. Se preguntaba, ¿era normal que le excitara verlo haciendo eso?

Ahora sí, le quedaba en claro que ambos estaban saliendo, y que además, después de esto no sabía cómo se mirarían uno al otro a la cara.

Nagisa parecía nunca querer detenerse, y parecía estar disfrutándolo tanto como él, pero Rei no se sentía capaz de resistir mucho más.

-Nagisa… ya detente- rogó Rei llevando sus manos al cabello de él y tocándolo despacio, controlando el impulso de jalarlo con fuerza y empujarlo hacia adelante, después de todo era Nagisa y siempre procuró tratarlo con cuidado.

-No me voy a detener- respondió él otra vez de la misma manera que antes, abarcándolo por completo-hasta que te corras.

Rei apoyó su espalda en la cama y Nagisa se aprovechó de la posición. Se detuvo por un segundo y lo quedó mirando provocativamente hacia arriba. -Tengo una condición para detenerme- dijo Nagisa.

-¿Y cuál es?- Se preguntó Rei en voz alta al ver su propia erección intentando mirar a Nagisa a la cara.

-Tienes que adivinar- musitó Nagisa poniéndose de pie y ahora sentándose sobre las piernas de Rei.

-Bien… -aceptó Rei, seguido de pensar arduamente qué sería lo que quería su pequeño. - Veamos…

-Pero no tienes de decirlo, tienes que hacerlo y ya- advirtió Nagisa, cerrando los ojos en son de dejarse querer por él. Rei pasó sus manos por su abdomen y lo acarició, volviendo instintivamente a tocar su parte trasera y apretándola con fuerza. Nagisa gimió despacio y se acercó más a Rei, quedando tan cerca de la erección de Rei que se mojaban sus propios pantalones con la desnudez de este.

Rei quitó por completo la ropa de Nagisa, comenzando por desabotonar la parte superior de su uniforme, y quitar sus pantalones junto con su adorable ropa interior. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo, apenas vistiendo sus calcetines y su reloj de pulsera, mientras Rei conservaba su camiseta intacta.

El tener a Nagisa desnudo frente a él al mismo tiempo que tenía una erección expuesta no le daba muchas opciones por donde escoger, pero pensó primero en que antes de ir a la peor parte se podía salir de lo convencional. Retrocedió y se sentó detrás de Nagisa, el cual estaba sentado tal como estaba sentado sobre él, pero sobre su cubrecama color púrpura. Deslizó sus manos por su delgada espalda y decidido acercó su boca, llenando su cuello y su nuca con pequeños besos, cerca de su oreja haciéndolo recoger sus hombros y reír por la sensación. Comenzó a bajar poco a poco, beso a beso, recorriendo su desnudez, hasta llegar a un punto en que la cama le impedía el paso. Nagisa dudó, no sabía si ahora apoyarse de sus rodillas porque no creía que Rei fuese a continuar. Pero Rei con sus manos le incitó a levantarse y así besarle despacio lo que continuaba de su espalda. Besó en seco cada parte de su pequeño traserito,mientras él se inclinaba más y más hacia adelante debido a lo que provocaban los besos de Rei hasta apoyarse de sus manos sobre la cama, a pesar de lo inocentes que eran estos.

-Rei… Creo que… no estás entendiendo a lo que me refería…-advirtió Nagisa al percatarse de que Rei se aproximaba cada vez más.

-Lo haremos a mi manera- dijo Rei en lo que ponía su lengua en él y lo besaba despacio, haciendo temblar a su pequeño. -Por esta vez lo haremos a mi manera..


End file.
